wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly Lyrics Ginger: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Ginger with The Losers: To fly, to fly (Charice: Oh yo yo) Tristan: I used to think that I could not go on Charice: I wish today it will rain all day Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away Tristan: And life was nothing but an awful song Charice: They got their guns out aiming at me But I become near when they aiming at me Elliott: (The Losers: If I see it) Me, me, me against them Me against enemies, me against friends (The Losers: When I can do it) Somehow they both seem to become one A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood (The Losers: If I just believe it) They start coming and I start rising Must be surprising, I'm just surmising (The Losers: There's nothing to it) Elliott with Charice: I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher More fire Ginger and Charice: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Chase with The Losers (Ginger with The Losers): I believe I can fly (Fly) I believe I can touch the sky I believe I can fly (Fly) I believe I can touch the sky Tristan: See I was on the verge of breakin' down Charice: Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in But I will remain where the top begins Tristan: Sometimes silence can seem so loud Charice: I am not a word, I am not a line I am not a girl that can ever be defined Elliott: (The Losers: If I see it) I hear the criticism loud and clear That is how I know that the time is near (The Losers: When I can do it) See we become alive in a time of fear And I ain't got no motherfickle time to spare (The Losers: If I just believe it) Cry my eyes out for days upon days Such a heavy burden placed upon me (The Losers: There's nothing to it) Elliott and Charice: But when you go hard your nay's become yea's Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's Ginger and Charice: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Chase with The Losers (Ginger with The Losers): I believe I can fly (Fly) (Izzy: Fly) I believe I can touch the sky (Izzy: Oh) I believe I can fly (Fly) I believe I can touch the sky (Izzy: Fly) (Touch the sky) Chase: I believe I can fly Charice and Izzy with The Losers: Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it Tristan (Ginger with The Losers: Then I can be it (Get ready for it, I came to win) If I just believe it, there's nothing to it (Get ready for it, I came to win) Izzy: Get ready for it! Yeah! Tristan with The Losers: I believe I can fly (Izzy: Fly) Chase with The Losers: I believe I can touch the sky (Ginger with The Losers: Fly) (Izzy: Sky) I think about it (Ginger with The Losers: Fly) Every night and day Spread my wings and fly away (Izzy: Oh) Tristan with The Losers: (The Losers: I can fly) I believe I can soar (Ginger with The Losers: Fly) (Izzy: Get ready for it) (The Losers: I can fly) I see me runnin' through that open door (Izzy: Get ready for it) (Izzy: Oho) (Izzy: Fly) I believe I can fly (Ginger with The Losers: Fly) (Izzy: Get ready for it) Tristan and Chase with The Losers: I believe I can fly Video Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs